Antara Cinta dan Rainbow Cake
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Rainbow cake? Siapa yang tidak suka dengan kue bak pelangi itu, apalagi kalau kue itu bisa menjadi cara untuk menyatakan cinta.../"Wah, Miiko dikasih rainbow cake!"/"...Aku harus bagaimana!"/"Suki daisuki, Miiko..."/ Wanna read it? RnR please...


**Konnichiwa! Kali ini MiiGiiChan04 mau ngeramein fandom Koochimuite Miiko! nih! Ini kebetulan banget soalnya ceritanya ini dikerjain sama author waktu ngerjain tugas bikin cerpen, dan jadilah ini!**

**Warning : AU (waktunya daku ambil waktu Miiko dkk udah SMA), OOC, cerita nggak jelas, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Koochimuite Miiko! © tante Ono Eriko**

**=Ittadakimasu minna!=**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Antara Cinta dan Rainbow Cake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satou Bakery, 15:30..._

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Miiko ceria sambil membuka pintu toko roti itu.

"Konnichiwa Miiko, mau beli apa?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menata roti dan kue dagangannya di etalase toko.

"Ah, rainbow cakenya masih banyak ya!" kata Miiko sambil melihat puluhan loyang rainbow cake yang ditata rapi di etalase toko.

"Iya, itu baru saja matang lho..." ujar pria paruh baya itu yang masih sibuk menata roti dan kue dagangannya.

"Baiklah, aku beli yang... ini..." kata Miiko sambil menunjuk rainbow cake yang ada di balik etalase toko, mendadak ia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah jari telunjuk yang juga menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan jari telunjuknya. Gadis beriris coklat itu perlahan menengok ke arah kanannya, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang juga memakai seragam sekolahnya sedang menunjuk salah satu loyang rainbow cake yang tertampang di etalase toko.

"...Tappei..." kata Miiko pelan sambil terus melihat lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya yang kini menengok ke arah kirinya, jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika lelaki beriris coklat itu menatapnya.

"Lho Yamada, kau ke sini ngapain?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil 'Tappei' setengah terkejut.

"Beli kue lah! Kau kira aku ke sini mau ngapain?!" jawab Miiko kesal sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" gerutu Tappei sambil mendengus kesal. "Ngg Yamada, kau beli rainbow cake buat siapa?"

"Buat... Mamoru, Momo, Mama, dan Papa... Kau sendiri?" sahut Miiko dengan tatapan menerawang, Tappei hanya terdiam, wajahnya mulai merah merona.

"...Tappei.." kata Miiko sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan Tappei.

Hening.

"Tappei, jawab!"

"Ngg... buat..."

"...Buat Miho ya?"

Mendadak Tappei tersentak mendengar ucapan Miiko barusan. Miho, murid yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan banyak murid laki-laki yang menyanjungnya. Sudah sepantasnya Miho menerima kue dari lelaki setampan Tappei, apalagi kue yang nanti akan diberikannya adalah rainbow cake.

"Iya kan, buat Miho...?" tanya Miiko pelan, Tappei yang dari tadi terdiam menyadari kalau Miiko berbicara dengan nada sedih.

"Cerewet ah!" gerutu Tappei kesal.

"Lho, ada yang beli kue ya?" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang lelaki sebaya dengan mereka yang kini berdiri di belakang etalase toko.

"Eh Kenta!" ujar Miiko sambil terus menatap puluhan loyang rainbow cake di etalase toko.

"Eh iya Yamada! Lho, ada Tappei... Jangan-jangan kalian berdua bareng ke sini ya?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kenta' dengan cengiran usilnya.

"Urusai!" seru Miiko dan Tappei berbarengan, sedangkan Kenta masih menunjukkan cengiran usilnya.

"Heh, kalian berdua cocok tahu!" seru Kenta.

"Cocok darimana, nggak cocok tahu!" gerutu Miiko.

"Yaaa aku kan cuma bercanda, Yamada... Eh kalian mau beli apa?" sahut Kenta.

"Rainbow cake!" seru Miiko dan Tappei berbarengan, "Eh..."

"Rainbow cake ya? Kalau begitu, mending kalian beli bareng saja! Lumayan, dapat diskon 20%!" kata Kenta. Miiko dan Tappei mulai merogoh dompetnya, ketika Tappei hendak mengeluarkan uangnya ternyata Miiko telah memberikan uangnya.

"Nih uangnya, Kenta!" seru Miiko sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kenta.

"Eeeh Yamada, nggak usah! Biar aku yang—"

"Nggak apa-apa, Tappei! Nggak usah diganti uangnya juga nggak apa-apa kok!"

Tappei langsung menghelakan napasnya melihat Miiko menerima bungkusan plastik yang berisi dua loyang rainbow cake yang dibungkus kardus dari Kenta, beberapa lama kemudian terlihat sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya ketika melihat Miiko yang sibuk memasukkan satu kardus rainbow cake ke sebuah kantung plastik yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya.

"Tappei, ini kuenya!" seru Miiko yang menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi rainbow cake ke Tappei sambil tersenyum manis.

"A-arigatou, Yamada..." kata Tappei sambil menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Miiko barusan.

"Douita, Tappei! Aku pulang dulu ya, jaa nee!" sahut Miiko sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu toko lalu keluar.

"Hei Tappei..."

Tappei menengok ke arah Kenta yang kini berada di belakangnya, sesaat kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghelakan napasnya.

"Tappei, kau masih suka Yamada kan?" tanya Kenta sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"I-iya..." jawab Tappei terbata-bata, terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa nggak terus terang saja kalau kau suka dengannya...?" tanya Kenta sambil berbisik di telinga kiri Tappei.

"Malu tahu nggak! Memang gampang apa bilang suka ke cewek?!" jawab Tappei ketus sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Kalau nggak cepat-cepat bilang, bisa-bisa Yamada direbut Yoshida lho!" ujar Kenta sampai-sampai Tappei langsung tersentak. Tappei tahu Yoshida, murid teladan yang menyukai Miiko, gadis yang disukainya juga. Kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bilang bisa-bisa impiannya memiliki Miiko tinggal mimpi karena telah direbut Yoshida.

"...Benar juga sih..." gumam Tappei sambil menghela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu... Mau kubantu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Yamada?" bisik Kenta sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Hah, bagaimana?" tanya Tappei sambil menengok ke arah Kenta, sepertinya ia menerima tawaran Kenta.

"Kebetulan disini ada stock rainbow cake mini, kau beli saja nanti besok tinggal kau berikan kepada Yamada! Gampang kan?" jawab Kenta.

"...Kau promosi ya?" tanya Tappei sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya sedangkan Kenta malah tertawa.

"Aku serius, Tappei..." jawab Kenta sambil 'mengipasi' Tappei dengan tangannya.

"Hhh, baiklah..."

**-oo00oo-**

_Keesokan harinya di SMA Suginoki..._

"Ohayou, selamat hari Valentine!"

"Ohayou juga!"

"Hei, selamat hari valentine ya!"

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, ketika berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya ia melihat Tappei yang memberikan satu potong rainbow cake kepada Miho yang kini tersenyum girang.

"Tuh kan benar dugaanku..." gumamnya pelan sambil melihat peristiwa itu, "Pasti buat Miho..."

Diam-diam hati Miiko terasa sakit ketika melihat Miho yang memberikan sebuah kado kepada Tappei, karena tak ingin hatinya sakit lagi akhirnya ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ketika ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Mari dan Yukko.

"O-ohayou!" seru Miiko sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Ohayou juga Miiko..." sapa Yukko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh Miiko, kau keren sekali!" seru Mari sambil menggebuk pundak Miiko yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Keren kenapa, Mari-chan?!" tanya Miiko sambil menjauhi Mari.

"Lihat deh bangkumu!" jawab Yukko.

"Hah, memang di bangkuku ada apa?" tanya Miiko sambil menunjukkan wajah polos.

"Sini deh!" jawab Mari sambil menarik tangan Miiko lalu berlari kecil menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas 2-1, Mari langsung menunjukkan bangku Miiko kepada si empunya bangku itu. Terlihat dua kotak kecil yang ditempeli kartu di atas mejanya.

"I-ini dari siapa?" tanya Miiko kebingungan sambil menaruh tasnya di bangkunya. "Aku harus buka yang mana dulu?!"

"Buka dulu yang ini..." sahut Yukko sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil yang ditempeli kartu berwarna putih, Miiko langsung mencabut kartu yang menempel di kardus itu lalu membacanya.

_Happy valentine, Yamada.. Aku menyukaimu..._

_Yoshida Ikuya_

"...Yoshida..." gumam Miiko ketika selesai membaca kartu itu.

"Coba buka dulu kardusnya..." kata Mari sambil duduk di samping Miiko yang meraih kardus dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna putih.

"Aduh imutnya..." puji Yukko sambil memegang jepit rambut itu.

"Eh iya, kayaknya cocok dipakai Miiko nih!" sahut Mari sambil menyematkan jepit rambut itu di rambut Miiko, "Tuh kan, Miiko jadi imut!"

"Ma-masa sih?" tanya Miiko dengan wajah polosnya.

"Iya, eh masih ada satu lagi. Coba buka isinya..." jawab Yukko sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink ke Miiko yang langsung membuka kardus itu. Mendadak ia terdiam melihat rainbow cake berukuran mini berada di hadapannya.

"Wah, Miiko dikasih rainbow cake!" seru Yukko.

"Ciye Miiko... Ada yang suka tuh..." celetuk Mari.

"Mari-chan, aku malu!" seru Miiko sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah Mari-chan, kasihan Miiko... Dia malu tuh..." ujar Yukko sambil menunjuk ke arah Miiko yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sedangkan Mari malah tersenyum jahil.

"Miiko baca deh suratnya!" seru Mari sambil mencabut surat yang menempel di kotak itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada Miiko yang langsung membuka amplop yang menyegel surat itu dan membacanya.

_Yamada, happy valentine ya. Maaf aku nggak berani kasih ini secara langsung, soalnya aku masih ragu-ragu untuk memberikannya. Yamada, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak SD dulu. Yah, mungkin kau belum peka dengan perasaanku ini tapi sekarang kau tahu kan? Oh ya, nanti pulang sekolah kita ketemuan, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..._

_Pengagum rahasiamu_

"Eeeh, Miiko punya... PENGAGUM RAHASIA?!" seru Mari yang shock ketika melihat isi surat itu.

"Mari-chan jangan berisik!" seru Yukko sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Ah maaf Yukko, habisnya aku shock waktu baca surat itu..." sahut Mari sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ngg Mari-chan..." ujar Miiko pelan sambil menyantap rainbow cake.

"Iya, kenapa Miiko?" sahut Mari sambil menengok ke arah Miiko yang kini sedang mengetuk ujung jari telunjuknya dengan ujung jari telunjuk yang lainnya.

"...Pengagum rahasia itu apa sih?"

Hening.

"...Miiko, sampai sekarang kau ini masih polos ya..." komentar Mari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Mari-chan, beritahu saja..." ujar Yukko sambil menepuk pundak Mari dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, maksudnya ada orang yang diam-diam menyukaimu... Kau mengerti, Miiko?" kata Mari sambil menghela napasnya.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti kok! Tapi... siapa ya yang suka denganku..." sahut Miiko dengan tatapan menerawang sambil menyantap rainbow cake yang merupakan kado untuknya.

"Yoshida jelas bukan... Semua orang sudah tahu kalau dia menyukai Miiko..." ujar Yukko. Nun jauh di kelas lain, Yoshida yang sedang membaca buku tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kenta apalagi, dia kan milikmu Yukko!" celetuk Mari, wajah Yukko langsung merah merona.

"Berarti... Tappei.." ujar Miiko setengah berbisik, "Ah, nggak mungkin! Dia tak mungkin menyukaiku!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, Miiko?" tanya Mari spontan, wajah Miiko berubah warna menjadi merah merona.

"Mari-chan..." kata Miiko pelan yang kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "...Aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Sekarang kau berikan saja hadiah valentinenya!" usul Mari, "Kau bawa kan hadiahnya?"

"I-iya sih..." sahut Miiko sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kardus kecil bersampul gambar hati dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Mari dan Yukko.

"...Rainbow cake juga?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"I-iya... Kue yang kubeli kemarin masih sisa satu potong, karena takut mubazir jadi aku jadikan hadiah valentine..." jawab Miiko pelan sambil melihat sepotong rainbow cake di hadapannya.

"Ya sudah, kau kasih itu saja!" seru Mari.

"Tapi... kasihnya waktu pulang sekolah saja ya..." ujar Miiko.

"Lho, kok pulang sekolah? Kenapa nggak sekarang?" tanya Yukko.

"Soalnya..."

_KRIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!_

Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi, semua murid yang berada di luar kelas segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing...

**-oo00oo-**

_Pulang sekolah..._

Miiko berjalan gugup melalui koridor kelas sambil memegang sebuah kotak kecil berisi rainbow cake. Di sampingnya, ada Mari yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Ayo Miiko, sebentar lagi kita sampai..." kata Mari menyemangati Miiko yang masih gugup.

"I-iya!" sahut Miiko sambil menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan tersenyum manis. Akhirnya ia sampai di kelas 2-2, kelas Tappei. Miiko langsung berjalan menuju bangku Tappei yang hanya terlihat tasnya lalu menaruh kotak kecil itu pelan-pelan. Tetapi...

"...Yamada, kau lagi ngapain?"

Miiko langsung menengok ke belakangnya dan terkejut melihat Tappei yang memakai pakaian olahraga berada di belakangnya, beberapa lama kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona dan jantungnya berdebar kencang melihat Tappei yang menatapnya.

"...Yamada?" kata Tappei sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan mata Miiko yang tersentak.

"A-a-ada apa, Tappei?" sahut Miiko pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ujung jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan dengan ujung telunjuk lainnya.

"Kau ngapain di sini, dan ngapain kau ke bangkuku?" tanya Tappei sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-a-aku..." jawab Miiko gugup, Tappei melirik ke bangkunya, terlihat sebuah kotak bersampul gambar hati berada di atas mejanya lalu ia mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya sambil membuka tutup kotak itu dan ia terdiam melihat sepotong rainbow cake.

"...Rainbow cake?"

"I-itu se-sebenarnya sisa dari kue yang kemarin kubeli..." ujar Miiko yang memelankan suaranya.

"...A-a-arigatou, Yamada..." kata Tappei pelan, wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi merah merona.

"D-d-douita..." sahut Miiko pelan, "Eng Tappei, boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

"...Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Tappei sambil menyantap rainbow cake hadiah dari Miiko.

"...Suki daisuki.." jawab Miiko pelan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, kau ngomong apa Yamada?!" seru Tappei sedikit kesal.

"Suki daisuki!" sahut Miiko yang juga kesal.

"Apa?!"

"SUKI DAISUKI!"

Tappei terdiam melihat Miiko yang kini menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Go-gomen nee... Tadi aku salah ngomong..." kata Miiko pelan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian terlihat guncangan kecil dari badannya.

"Yamada, jangan nangis..." ujar Tappei sambil memeluk Miiko yang mulai menangis di pelukannya. Beberapa lama kemudian Miiko menjauhi tubuhnya dari pelukan Tappei lalu menghapus air matanya.

"...Yamada... Rainbow cake-nya udah dimakan?" tanya Tappei sambil memegangi pundak Miiko yang langsung tersentak.

"...Emang... Kau kasih rainbow cake kepadaku ya?" sahut Miiko.

"...I-iya..." ujar Tappei.

"Jadi... pengagum rahasiaku itu..." kata Miiko pelan tetapi terputus.

"Aku. Aku pengagum rahasiamu, sejak SD aku menyukaimu tetapi aku malu mengungkapkannya..." tukas Tappei sambil tersenyum di depan Miiko yang mulai tersenyum, "Suki daisuki, Miiko..." lanjutnya sambil memeluk Miiko.

"CIYE, ADA YANG BARU JADIAN NIH! PAS HARI VALENTINE LAGI!"

Tappei dan Miiko langsung menengok ke arah pintu kelas, terlihat Mari, Kenta, dan Yukko yang ternyata telah melihat gelagat mereka sedari tadi melalui pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"...URUSAI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Owari=**

* * *

**Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga nih ceritanya. Padahal aslinya author lagi kena WB, gara-gara tugas bikin cerpen akhirnya terpaksa ngerjain deh. Bagus nggak ceritanya? Kalo iya, jangan lupa buat RnR fic ini ya... Sayonara~!**


End file.
